Arka Family Line
The Arka Family Line is a set of species intermixed together to create a royal family. It consists of kings, queens, princesses, and other royal forms. Members Diamine Diamine was the first King known in the line. He died due to spiritual wasting, ending his rule but not the line, as he had previously bore a son. Diamine is currently dead. Merlin Merlin is a pure-blood merwolf who had two sons with an unknown merwolf. Shortly after they turned three, they disappeared for a year, only to reappear suddenly as Leviathans, and were no longer pure mer. Merlin is currently still living, although he is said to be old. Markahlihnni Markahlihnni is a pure-blood Leviathan who was once a merwolf. He married another merwolf named Crystalline, who was the daughter of Ordsval, and like his father, had two daughters. Markahlihnni is currently still living. Malencheine Malencheine is a pure-blood Leviathan who was once a mercat. He married a merwolf, specifically, Crystalline's sister Corquanta and had a son with the ability to become a human, but also with an inability to have his own personality. Luckily, a workaround was found, which allowed Cori to absorb details from others and develop his own beliefs and thoughts based on what he saw. Malencheine is currently still living. Karali Karali is a mixed-breed Leviathan-Merwolf hybrid who is princess of Meropolis. She has a sister named Mystra. Karali is currently still living. Mystra Mystra is a mixed-breed Shifter-Merwolf hybrid who is princess of Meropolis. She has a sister named Karali. Mystra is stated to be alive, but missing since the early years of the fifth era. Cori Cori is a pure-blood mercat with the ability to turn into a human when he reaches land. Upon birth, it was noted he could not feel emotions or develop his own personality due to unknown reasons. However, it was also discovered that by observing the actions and behaviors of others, he could mimic their behavior and essentially develop a personality. This worked well, but he ultimately became a mimic of his own father. Cori is currently still living. Members by Law Note: Members here are not officially "adopted" by the line, and remain in their own respective birth lines. Crystalline Crystalline is a pure-blood Shifter whose original race is unclear, although it's known she can take on the form of a merwolf. She was one of Ordsval's two daughters who was unofficially added to the line through her marriage to her husband. Crystalline is currently still living. Corquanta Corquanta is a pure-blood merwolf with "ravishing features that could only make her beautiful." She is essentially Crystalline's birth twin, but she has since made herself look drastically different from her sister. She was unofficially added to the line through her marriage to her husband. Corquanta is currently still living. Trivia *The Arka family has been around since the second era. *Currently, it has the most members. *"Arka" is a play on Markahlihnni's name. Category:Mer-Related Category:History Category:Important Category:Family Lines